


And Every Shadow Filled Up With Doubt

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Shuffle Challenge, witty whittemore week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Jackson-centric drabbles. Written for the itunes shuffle theme for witty whittemore week at tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hysteria - Muse

Speed is key. Go so fast that no one will see your face. His porsche practically roars through the highways.

He imagines running as fast as his car. Fingers giving way to claws. Every breath feral and ragged.

Sharpened teeth ripping at anything and everything. Biting. Blood dripping. Destroying those who mock him.

His car chokes and he turns the wheel.

Stops at an abandoned lot.


	2. Bad Things - Jace Everett

The new girl is shy. Dark hair and pale skin. A handsome smile. Too bad she was that loser McCall's girl.

But it doesn't mean that he will stay away. Everybody wants him. He's everyone's type.

A smirk appears on his face. Time to up the flirtation.

He knows Lydia will be mad. But then who is he kidding? They're just using each other for popularity.

He saunters over to Allison. Scoots down on floor next to her.

He smiles when she looks over at him.


	3. Rto - Benoit Pioulard

The clink of the dumbbell is monotonous. He stands up and takes another weight. The change must happen by now. He hefts it above him but strains under the weight.

Danny makes some comment about maybe he could do it on the moon.

Huh.

 _If only you knew_ , Danny.

He places the weights back down and tries to evaluate his body. He's not feeling worse. But not feeling better either.

Just normal Jackson.

But he isn't normal. Not to him, anyway.


	4. Creep - Radiohead

Black blood escapes from his mouth and nose and he knows that something is terribly wrong. He remembers seeing Derek leaking black blood.

Back when Derek stabbed him in the neck.

 _"This can't be happening"_ , he mumbles.

No.

At the back of his mind, he knows that this is not how it is supposed to happen. He's supposed to be better, faster, stronger.

_**No.** _


	5. Eyepennies - Sparklehorse feat. PJ Harvey

Soft hair and a pliable form in his arms. A sigh of contentment and a feeling of being alright. Of just being.

He misses her. But he doubts if she misses him. He'd made sure to make it okay for her to move on. He didn't want to hold her back.

But sometimes he hopes that she'll wait for him. That she'll be there with her open heart.

He wants to someday go home.

And home is where she is. In her arms. _Her holding him together._

Just her and him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
